


Kinky Fuckers

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I try, Is this humour, M/M, Mickey is a cute lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey have started using handcuffs when they fuck. Debbie catches the marks on Mickey's wrists and interrogated her brother's squriming boyfriend.





	

Ian and Mickey had been trying out hancuffs during sex. Ian thought it was incredibly hot but had as buy some real strong ones and those plastic flimsy ones didn't do shit because Mickey was so strong. 

Mickey pretended he enjoyed them because Ian did, but they both knew Mickey loved being controlled and manhandled. Even though he was bossy and needy in the bedroom, he was very submissive, especially to Ian who he often wanted to just give free reign over his whole body. The thought made Mickey's dick twitch and he made a mental note to talk to Ian about it later.

It was summer so the endless collection of Mickey's ripped off arms shirts made their daily appearance. Ian figured Mickey had never been shopping before in his life so he was amazed at the amount of hand made tank tops his boyfriend had. He knew some were his tops which had been impatiently shredded, some where Mandy's which had been cut with a knife and some where stolen off his older brothers, most whose names Mickey never could quite remember.

Ian and Mickey were eating with the Gallaghers who were used to Mickey's presence in their family by now. Mickey craved being surrounded by people who loved and cared for each other, just like Mandy did. They were starved of affection when they were younger and the Gallagher household had always seemed like an indulgence of love in comparison. 

Mickey reached forward to grab the ketchup to squirt some on Ian's plate as he knew he had a weird thing about eating dry food. Debbie stopped her conversation with Fiona and asked Mickey, concerned 'are you okay?' Mickey furrowed his eyebrows confused by the question 'erm, yes Debs? Why'd you ask?' Debbie pulled Mickey's wrists forward which startled him. She peered at them before Mickey could snatch his arms back. She beckoned Fiona who was next to her to look. Debbie held him in a tight grip, fuck she was strong.

Mickey tried to wiggle out of the hold without hurting her, which was harder than expected. He looked at Ian uncomfortably till he realised what marks she was talking about. His eyes widened and Mickey looked at him with a look which he hoped conveyed: oh my fucking God. Ian defiantly received the message loud and clear.

Debbie mused 'did you hurt yourself?' Fucking caring Gallaghers. When she was momentarily distracted and loosened her grip, Mickey shoved his arms under the table.

Fiona looked between Mickey and Ian's guilty face and the realisation hit. 'Oh? Oh! Ohhh!' Mickey wanted to squirm and hide. Fiona explained to Debbie 'Ian and Mickey were just playing, s'all.' Debbie accepted this reasoning and Lip snorted as he finally got a look at Mickey's wrists. Nosy asshole. He mumbled 'kinky fuckers' and Mickey punched his arm hard.

Mickey hissed quietly 'this is all your fault!' Ian stared at him and forgot to stay quiet 'not my fault you bruise like a fucking peach!' Mickey gasped, insulted even though they both knew this common knowledge. Both boys had extremely pale skin and every mark, scratch or hickey displayed itself proudly on their skin.

Mickey looked around at every one who was either old enough to be smirking or young enough to be puzzled. He said warily 'every one can shut the fuck up. Debbie, I'm fine and don't ever ask me stupid fucking questions. Fiona, please never speak to me again. Lip, fuck you asshole.'

Ian tried not to laugh at how embarrassed Mickey was. Lip put his hands up in surrender, then he realised if he moved his wrists closer together, it looked like they were tied up. Fiona laughed highly amused but looked sympathetically towards Mickey. He scowled and waited for Ian to raise his middle finger at Lip. Mickey sure as hell wasn't giving anyone else a good glance at the red marks he was maybe secretly proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop talking about Mickey's clothes here whoops. Lip thinks he is hilarious as usual and Fiona tries to explain to Debs, bless her.


End file.
